Youtubers in New York
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: Pewdiepie and CinnamonToastKen decides to take a vacation to New York City, but what will happen when Kowalski makes an invention that even he doesn't know how to use it and it blows up, turning the famous Youtubers into penguins? Will they be able to turn back into humans or will they be stuck this way forever? Adventure/Friendship. Rated T just in case. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! And Pewdiepie and CinnamonToastKen are Youtubers; they are my two favorite people on youtube and I've very proud to be writing a story about my favorite show and my favorite Youtubers :) I only own Alex and the idea for the story.**

* * *

The lair in the platform where the penguins lived was quiet, and Alex was in there by herself. Her father had asked her if she wanted to go with them to get snow cones, but she had said she just wanted to spend time alone. When she had said that, she remembered seeing the alarm in her boyfriend's eyes, but she promised to make it up to him later.

She waddled to the door that led to Kowalski's lab and opened it, making sure to close it behind her. She slid on her belly to the computer, going to the internet and typing in one word in the tool bar. She clicked on a few things, then stepped back as a video popped up. Excitement made it hard for her to stay still as the video started.

"How's it going, bros? This is peeeeeewdiepieee! Welcome to..."

Alex was distracted from the video by a loud crash from the other room. She thought her father and the others were back from their snow cone run. She paused the video and ran to the door, opening it. She was surprised to see the lemurs looking around the penguins headquarters as if they belonged there. She dropped to her stomach, sliding to them and then hopping to her feet when she was beside them.

"Can I help you, King Julien?" she asked the ring tail. The king turned to her, and she saw surprise in his eyes. Did he think that everyone was gone? What was he looking for?

It was a few moments til he finally replied, glancing at his subjects and scratching his head as if looking for an excuse. Then finally he sighed and said," We wanted to watch TV. We were so bored in our habitat."

Alex blinked. "Why not listen to music or something, Your Majesty?" she asked gently. "Besides," she added before he could say anything else, seeing the anger in his eyes and not wanting to fight with the lemur," the zoo will be opening soon. You should probably get back to your habitat before Alice notice you're missing."

Maurice nodded. "She's right, Julien," he said. Turning back to Alex, he added," I'm sorry we bothered you, and tell Skipper that we are sorry for just coming into yours home...again." He glared at his king, but Julien wasn't paying attention. The king seemed to be spacing out, and Alex had to swallow a sigh, remaining herself that he was a much higher rank than her, just like Skipper was.

Alex said goodbye to the lemurs and then returned to her video. She watched her favorite youtuber til she heard something in the other room. She thought it was the lemurs again, but then she heard her father calling her. When she got to the main room, she spotted the four penguins standing near the ladder. She didn't see any snow cones, so she guessed they must have ate them on the way home.

"The zoo is about to open," Skipper told her daughter, waddling to her. "Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

Alex nodded.

The tallest of the penguins walked over to her and grabbed her flippers, staring down into her eyes. "Are you sure, honey?" he asked. "You look just like Private. The humans wouldn't notice if we did the old switcheroo. They are so dumb they can't even tell between a male and female penguin!" There was laughter in his eyes.

Alex thought for a long moment; for as long as she's been here, she's never been out when the zoo's been open. Well at least not in the open, in fear for Alice noticing a fifth penguin suddenly appearing. She really wanted to see what her father and the others saw everyday. She wanted to do what they did, instead of being stuck inside all day.

She turned to Private and asked," Is that okay with you?"

The youngest member of the team nodded. "Of course. It'll give me time to keep up on the Lunacorns."

"It's settle then," Skipper declared, waddling to Alex and Kowalski, Rico right behind him. "Alex is gonna take Private's place today. Okay, let's get up there before the zoo–"

"Wait, Skipper," Kowalski interrupted. "I've been working on something, and I wanted to try it out today...if you'll let me." The smart penguin looked at his leader with pleading eyes, and Alex suddenly felt sorry for her boyfriend, remembering that sometimes her father doesn't even let him test out his inventions because they either blow up or cause trouble.

Skipper sighed. "What does this one do?"

Kowalski looked down. "I don't know yet..."

Everyone looked at each other, and Alex could see her confusion reflected in her friends' eyes.

"How don't you know what your own invention does, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"I just started building something, and before I knew it I had this." Kowalski disappeared into his lab and reappeared holding a box looking thing with three buttons. Alex saw there was antennas on either side of the box.

Skipper was rubbing under his beak, as if lost in thought. Then he shrugged. "Any idea what it could do?" he asked.

"I think I have to point it at something," he said, aiming it at Private and about to push one of the buttons, but just then the bell on the clock tower started going off. All the penguins looked up.

"Topside!" Skipper ordered.

Kowalski gave his invention to Rico, and Alex guessed that he knew that it would be safe in the crazy bird's belly til he needed to use it. Then the two penguins followed their leader, while Private waddled to the TV, seeming happy for the day off.

Alex took a deep breath, before hopping onto the platform. At first she was blinded by the bright sunlight, but once she was able to see, she spotted more humans than she ever remembered seen in her life running toward the penguin habitat. She didn't know what to do, and she was considering changing her mind and jumping back into the hole, sending Private out instead.

Then she glanced around and saw the smiles on the humans' faces as they gathered around the habitat, cheering for the penguins. She suddenly felt a lot better and waddled to her father, who was talking to his team.

"Cute and cuddly," he was telling them, and Kowalski and Rico nodded, waving to the humans.

Alex lifted her flipper, waving to them as well. She found herself glancing at the neighboring habitat and saw the lemurs dancing for the humans. She knew she was still waving, but she was so distracted that she didn't realize that Kowalski was trying to get her attention until he touched her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, following her gaze, then turning back to her.

"The lemurs," she replied. "They came by earlier."

"They did?" Skipper snapped his head to his daughter, the anger obvious in his eyes. "Why?" he demanded.

She shrugged, still waving at the humans. "They wanted to watch some TV, but they left when I told them the zoo will open soon."

Skipper snorted, but said nothing more, and Kowalski just turned back to the humans. Alex sighed and focused on her waving. She didn't know how much time went by til her flipper grew tired. She didn't know how her father and the others could do this daily.

She was about to ask her father if she could go back in and send out Private, when she heard a very familiar voice. She forgot about waving and ran to the edge of the platform. She could hear her father calling her back, but she ignored him. _It can't be! _she thought. _Why would he be here in New York?_

She looked into the crowd, but she couldn't see the blonde hair. She sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. She waddled back to her father and the others.

"What was that about?" Skipper demanded.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I thought I heard someone."

"Who?" Kowalski asked.

Alex didn't answer though. She just stared at her feet. Then she heard the voice again! She looked up just in time to see someone walk by with..._yes, blonde hair! _Cloud it be him?

Ignoring her father's calls, she jumped into the water and swam to an area of the habitat where no humans were at so she could sneak out. She slid on her belly, hiding behind a trash can. She looked around, wondering where he went. Then she spotted him. It was then that she noticed that he was with someone. _Oh my God! _she thought, dropping to her belly again and chasing after them, dodging humans so they don't step on her.

She pocked her head out from behind a building, staring at the two famous Youtubers, and gasps out loud," Pewdiepie! And CinnamonToastKen!"

* * *

** Please review! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

Frozen with wonderment, Alex didn't notice someone was behind her til her father tackled her, dragging her into the shadows of the buildings and away from the Youtubers. She tried to kick and escape, but he had a firm grip on her. He pushed her against the wall, glaring at her. She knew she was in big trouble, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling, remembering that she just saw two very famous people.

"What is wrong with you today?" Skipper demanded, snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

She sighed, knowing she disappointed her father which she hated. "I'm sorry, dad," she said. "I just saw two people who are very famous on Youtube."

Skipper let go of her daughter. "Youtube?" he asked, looking around the building at the two guys her daughter had just followed.

"It's a website full of videos," Alex explained, surprised her father never heard of it. "Anyways, that's Felix but well known as Pewdiepie, and his friend there is Ken or CinnamonToastKen. Most of their videos are of them playing games. I love watching them. I can't believe they are here!" Alex just wanted to scream with excitement, and bounce up and down.

The leader of the penguins just blinked at her. "Uh...if you say so..." He looked at the guys again. "What's the big deal about them though? Why go crazy about them?"

"Pewdiepie is hilarious!" Alex told him, waddling to him and looking at the Youtubers. It seemed liked they were looking at some kind of piece of paper. Maybe some kind of map of the zoo? Alex watched as they talked, but they were too far away for her to hear what they were talking about. She was still very excited just to be staring at the very well known people.

Suddenly she was being dragged away from them and she watched with a frown on her face as her father pulled her away. "Come on," he said. "We need to get back before anyone notice we are missing. Kowalski and Rico can't distract the humans forever."

When they got back to the penguins habitat, they manged to sneak back into it without getting caught. Alex jumped onto the platform and shook herself off, murmuring under her breath that she just wanted to see the Youtubers and that her father never let her do anything. She shut her beak when Skipper appeared out of the water and hopped up beside her.

Kowalski turned around and ran over to them. "Where did you two go?" he asked, glancing at his girlfriend, then at his leader.

Not wanting to be near her father, Alex waddled over to Rico, who was still waving at the humans. She joined him, but she couldn't stop herself from sighing. She saw him glance at her and she thought he asked if she was okay but she couldn't be sure. She just shrugged.

A few moments later, she noticed Felix and Ken walking by, deep in convention, heading toward the lemur habitat. She just wish she could go up to them and say hi, but she knew animals couldn't talk to humans. She then remembered Kowalski's invention. What if that allowed humans to understand animals? He said he didn't know what it did, so it could do anything, including that.

She turned to Rico and whispered," Do you want to have some fun?"

The psychopath looked at her with excitement in his eyes, nodding furiously, saying," Yeah! Yeah!", without even asking what it was. Alex glanced over her shoulder and saw that Skipper and Kowalski was entertaining a few humans on the other side of the habitat. Now was their chance of sneaking out. She singled to Rico to go to the lemur habitat, and he nodded, following her into the water without question.

She surfaced, glancing onto the platform, thankful to see that Skipper still didn't see that she was sneaking away again. She climbed out of the water, Rico behind her. They slide on their belly, heading toward the lemur habitat, but making sure to avoid the humans and stay hidden from them. When they finally got to the stone wall, Alex glanced around it and saw the two Youtubers looking into the habitat and talking to each other about how cute the lemurs looked, especially the little one. Alex could just imagine the king getting annoyed at how everyone loved Mort, but she didn't have time for them right now. She wanted to see if Kowalski's invention could really make those human's understand her.

She glanced around, noticing that a few humans hung about, so they had to get the Youtubers away from the front of the lemur habit. _I wonder if I could get Julien to get them on the side some how..._

While she was deep in thought, she noticed that Rico had coughed up a few things: a rope, a skateboard, and Kowalski's invention. What did the psychopath have in mind to get the Youtubers away from everyone else? Before Alex could ask him, Rico coughed up one more thing and the whole area was filled with smoke.

There was screams, and Alex tried to make out what was going on. She felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She tried to get away, but whoever was holding her had a firm grip on her. She thought that maybe her dad had noticed they were missing and had came to take her back to the habitat again.

However once they were out of the smoke, she realize that it was only Rico, and she relaxed. She widened her eyes when she realized what he did. In front of her was the two Youtubers, but they were tied up and laying on the skateboard with duck tape over their mouths so they couldn't scream. Alex glanced around wildly, making sure nobody saw them, pushing the skateboard behind a building. Rico ran after her, an evil look on his face as he laughed wickedly.

Alex turned on the crazy penguin. "I didn't mean for you to kidnap them!" she snapped, but all he did was shrugged as he continued to laugh.

She turned back to the Youtubers and her heart almost broke into two pieces when she saw the fear in their eyes. She began to pace, not sure what to do. "Oh no, no," she fretted. "Skipper's gonna kill us. I mean he's _really _gonna kill us this time!"

Rico hacked up something and handed it to Alex. She stared down at it, confused. _Kowalski's invention? _In her panic state she had completely forgotten what she wanted to do in the first place. She looked up at Rico and asked," Do you really think I should try it? I mean we are already in trouble..."

The psycho penguin nodded, excitement in his eyes as Alex pointed Kowalski's invention to the Youtubers. She saw them widen their eyes when she did this, and she felt sorry for them, but if this could make help them understand her she can apologize to them then. She took a deep breath and pushed the button in the middle of the invention.

A blue light started zigzagging between the antennas, forming a bright ball when when it got to the tip of it. Then the light shot from the devise, hitting the two Youtubers, and blinding Alex and Rico. Alex stumbled backwards, accidentally dropping the invention and falling to the ground.

Dazed, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She blinked a few times and used her flippers to see if she could feel anything in front of her. Then she felt a few nuts and bolts, and she didn't need a clear version to tell her that Kowalski's invention broke when it hit the ground. She got on her knees and started inching herself forward, trying to find someone.

"Rico?" she called, and there was a reply, but it wasn't Rico's grunts and the voice was very familiar.

Alex looked up and narrowed her eyes til her version started to come back. She jumped back in surprise when her blue-green eyes met light blue eyes. _And does that penguin have blonde in his feather__s__? _Alex widened her eyes when she realize who it was. "F-Felix?" she squeaked, looking closer at the penguin in front of her.

He stared up at her, mouth open. Then he inspected his body, screaming and freaking out as he did so, breathing heavily. "W-What did you do to me?" he stammered. "I-I'm a penguin! How the hell did that happen?" He snapped around to Alex. "You, demon penguin!" He waddled over to her and glared down at her. "You did this to me! Fix me!"

Alex was about to reply, when she was interrupted by a groaning sound and a southern accent that asked," What happened?"

The female penguin spun around to see another penguin sitting up, rubbing his head. Alex noticed that he had a hint of brown in his feathers, the same color of Ken's hair. Swallowing, Alex slowly walked away from the Youtubers as Felix ran to his friend and helped him to his feet. As soon as Ken saw Felix he widen his eyes and started freaking out.

Alex bumped into something and turned around, relaxing when she saw it was only Rico. She glanced over her shoulder at the two guys and murmured to him," Okay, _now _Skipper is really, really gonna kill us!" All Rico could do was nodded as he stared at the penguins who used to be humans just a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

"This isn't happening! This can't be happening! How can this be happening?!" Ken and Felix was pacing, throwing startled glances at each other. They were so confused. How did a normal day of waking up on vacation turn so wrong to them turning into penguins? Ken could see that Felix was having a hard time breathing, but he was freaking out just as much as his friend. He just didn't understand how this was possible. However here he stood, staring down at his hands that were now flippers.

He then realize that humans were walking by. He thought that maybe if he got their attention they'd know what was wrong and help them...maybe. Shaking his head, dismissing the thought that they wouldn't know what was wrong with them either, he started waddling toward a group of humans, ignoring his friend when he asked where he was going.

However before he got to the group something suddenly jumped on him and he found himself being pinned to the ground. He watched the humans walk away; he growled under his breath, thinking maybe his friend had attacked him. He looked up and found himself looking into blueish-green eyes, not light blue eyes like his Swedish friend.

"I'm sorry about that," the penguin said in a soft female voice. "But I can't let the humans see you. They will freak out and we will have a whole new kind of problem." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ken was confused. He blinked up at her. Was she that penguin who he and Felix saw right before that blue light, and before they turned into penguins? Suddenly the weight disappeared from his back and another penguin appeared beside the girl. Ken didn't know what it was about the other flightless bird, but the crazy look in his eyes made him uneasy.

He felt something wrap around his flipper, and he looked sideways, seeing Felix helping him to his feet. He mumbled a thanks to his friend, before turning back to the other two penguins, wanting to get some answers. But suddenly the insane penguin snapped his head up and then turned to the female one, squawking something Ken didn't quite understand.

The aquatic bird's eyes widen and ran to the two Youtubers. Before either one of them could protect she started pushing them away. Ken wanted to ask her where she was taking them, but suddenly the psychotic penguin picked him up and started running away with him, while the female grabbed onto Felix's flipper and pulled him with her.

"Where are you taking us?" Ken heard Felix ask, but neither of them answer; they just kept running.

Finally the two slowed down, and Ken was able to catch his breath. He noticed that Felix didn't care about getting his breath back from all the running. He approached the female penguin, who seemed to be arguing with the crazy-looking bird. "Can you _please _explain what is going on now?" he demanded, crossing his flippers on his chest.

They turned to the Swedish Youtuber, and the female sighed. "I wanted to see if I could use something that would let me talk to you," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously, glancing at her friend, who was murmuring something under his breath. "But apparently it turns humans into animals...well he did say he didn't know what it did," she added, and Ken didn't know if she was talking to them or herself.

Felix obviously didn't care who the 'he' could be. "_You _wanted to talk to _us?" _He exchanged a confused glance with Ken, then turn back to the penguin. "But you're a penguin! How do you know about us?"

The animal looked insulted, and Ken suddenly felt guilty for how his friend phrased that. He knew Felix didn't mean anything harsh about it, but he was just curious to know how a penguin knows about two famous _hum__a__n _Youtubers.

"I've seen your videos," she finally replied. "I've seen a lot of your videos. I love you guys. And I guess after seeing you at the zoo I couldn't stop myself. I just had to meet you!" She then sighed and lowered her eyes, shifting her feet. "But now I messed up big time. I'm really sorry."

Ken and Felix looked at each other again. Of course they were still pretty mad they had been turned into penguins, but they could see it had been an accident. Plus it seemed like this could be an amazing adventure. _It's not like everyday you just turn __into__ an animal,_ Ken thought, but then something else dawned on him.

"Uh...but you _can _change us back...right?" Ken looked at the female penguin, unsure. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a penguin. He loved making videos and he'd miss his fans too much. He knew Felix would too.

The female thought for a moment before answering. "I can't, but maybe Kowalski can. Come on," she added, beginning to waddle away with the insane bird right behind her. "We'll take you to him."  
Ken glanced at Felix. "Some vacation, huh?" he joked, before running after the two animals. Felix ran after him.

"I can't wait to try to explain this one to Marzia!" he said as he glanced around the zoo.

Ken laughed. "Same with Mary!"

They walked on, hiding in the shadows. The female penguin explained that if the humans saw them that they will call the zookeeper and they all will be in big trouble then. Felix had joked and said it was liked a game.

They watched in awed as the two penguins jumped onto the table, then did flips in the air, rolling as soon as they hit the ground. Ken stood their with his mouth open as the female penguin and her friend stood a little bit away from them now. He wondered if he could try that, but before he could move, Felix took a mighty lead and landed on the table.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "It's easier than it looks!" He glanced around as if making sure there was no humans about. "The coast is clear!" he called down to Ken.

Bracing himself for the leap, Ken prayed that he would make it. He didn't want to look stupid in front of these penguins. He was about to take the jump, when suddenly something knocked him off his feet. Him and the unknown animal smashed against the wall. He tried to get up, but whoever had attacked him had pushed his face to the building.

Then the female penguin's voice reached Ken's ears. "Dad, what are you doing?"

_Dad! This was that penguin's dad?_

A growl answer the girl. "The real question is, what are _you _doing? I've been looking for you!"

There was a swishing sound and Ken pictured the female penguin shifting her feet, but every time he tried to move his head, the angry male just tighten his grip, growling in his ear.

"Dad, let him go," the girl pleaded.

"You know him?" he asked, stepping back, and when Ken was able to turn around he saw that the flat-headed penguin had his flippers crossed and was glaring at him.

The daughter sighed and nodded, looking down. "Yes," she murmured. "It's Ken." She looked up at Felix who still stood on the table, gazing down at the screen with wide, frighten eyes. "And that's Felix."

At first the flat-headed penguin was confused, then his eyes hardened. "What did you do?" he demanded.

As the girl explained, Ken waddled over to the table, a little unsteady. He shook his head to clear it, silently cussing that penguin for giving him a headache and almost crashing his head. He glanced up at his frighten friend, calling up at him," You can come down now!"

However Felix shook his head and moved closer to the center of the table. "No that's fine, I like it up here," he said. "I thought that penguin was going to kill you!"

Ken blinked, not even realizing that he could have died. He glanced behind him, seeing that the father was glaring at his daughter, then murmured something to her that made her hang her head. He felt a rush of fear when the penguin waddled past her and started to head toward the former human.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," he told him, but Ken still didn't like the way he eyed him. "I guess you can say I have trust issues. But anyways," he added before Ken could say anything," I hear you used to be humans and we need to get you back that way the sooner the better. I don't want Alice noticing two new penguins around the zoo."

"And the bros will be very upset if I'm gone for too long." Everyone looked up at Felix, who was looking down and seeming confused that they looked at him when he said that. Ken understood what he meant, but he wasn't sure if the two penguins did.

The male penguin shrugged and murmured," Whatever." He looked around and then called," Rico!" Suddenly the insane penguin appeared again. "Come on everyone. Let's get back to our habitat before someone sees us."

The three penguins started waddling away, and Ken was about to follow, but then he realize that Felix was still on the table. He was staring at his friend. "Are you sure we should trust them, Ken?" he asked, and Ken noticed deep worry in his friend's light blue eyes.

Ken wanted to reassure his friend that they were harmless, but after that penguin attacked him and almost crashed his head, he doubt that. _But they seemed to be able to know a way to get us back to normal, _he remained himself. He looked back up at Felix and told him," Oh come on, this is gonna be fun! Just think of it as an ultimate realistic game!"

Felix stood there, thinking for a moment. Then excitement entered his eyes. He jumped down, grabbed Ken's flipper, and chased after the three penguins, dragging his friend with him.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

Making sure that her father had the humans distracted, Alex pushed the fishbowl aside and dropped into the penguins' HQ. She glanced up to see Ken and Felix staring down at her with wide eyes.

"A secret hole inside the platform!" Felix exclaimed. "I didn't even think about that!"

"It's amazing!" Ken added, pocking his head in.

Alex suppressed laughter. "Come on down," she called to them. "It's a lot cooler in here!"

She watched as one of them, then the other, climb down the ladder. Once they were inside Alex noticed the bowl was pushed back to hide the hole and she guessed her father must have done it. She looked back at the Youtubers, seeing that they were taking in everything: The penguins bunks, refrigerator, clock, T.V, table and Kowalski's lab door.

Suddenly Alex felt eyes watching her and a shiver went up her spine, but she relax when she realize it was only Private, who was still sitting in front of the TV. He must have turned when he heard them drop through the hole in the roof. The young penguin got to his feet and waddled to the others, asking," Who's this then?"

Alex quickly explained to Private, feeling embarrass every time she told someone. She hated doing anything wrong, and this topped everything she did. She felt hot under her feathers when Private blinked warm eyes at her.

"It's okay," he told her, as if he could read her mind. "I do stupid things too sometimes."

Footsteps behind them made Alex spin around. Ken and Felix jumped off the small ledge and waddled to the two penguins. "You know, you never did tell us your name," Ken said as they came up. "You obviously already know our names."

"I'm Alex," she told them, then pointed to the young penguin beside her. "And that's Private." After Private said his greetings, Alex told the Youtubers the rest of the team's name and told them that they will be down here as soon as the zoo closes.

"So," Felix started as he came over, still glancing around at everything," you aren't ordinary penguins, are you?" He shared a glance with Ken. "Or does every penguin have a secret hideout and have weird looking machines able to turn humans into animals?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow as if he was really interested.

Alex opened her beak to reply, but she saw the look Private gave her and knew if they gave away too much information Skipper and his team's whole operation could be at risk when the Youtubers were turned back into humans. _Oh, what did I do? _she thought, sighing inwardly.

Instead of replying to the Swedish Youtuber, Alex walked to Kowalski's lab and grabbed a deck of cards. "Why don't we play cards til everyone else gets down here?" she suggested when she got back to the main room, hoping to distract the guys so they don't ask anymore questions.

She saw Ken and Felix groan, but she didn't care. She walked over to the table and started dealing everyone in, trying to remember a game her father taught her as she explained the rules to the Youtubers, but it was complicated and involved pain. She just wanted to keep them from asking questions long enough for Skipper and the others to get back. Then he could come up with the answers so she doesn't accidentally blow one of their secrets anymore than she already did.

* * *

Hours went by, til finally Skipper and the other two dropped into the lair, and Alex looked up from her cards. She was relieved to see her dad. Felix had asked her a few questions since they started playing, but she tried to avoid them by telling the Youtubers that the only talking allowed in the game was about the game itself or she'd pass them a lit bomb and tell them that they have to blow it out before it blows, which never happens, so Alex had to lick her flipper and quench the flame, a move her dad taught her in case Rico tried to use dynamite without his permission.

Alex got to her feet and ran to her dad. She stopped dead when she noticed the hard look on his face. Sighing, she hung her head.

"What are you thinking?" the leader demanded, storming over to his daughter, but Alex didn't dare look him in the face, nor did she replied to him, which made him yell even louder," Well?"

"Sir." Alex suddenly realize Kowalski was beside them, but she still couldn't look up in fear of seeing the anger in Skipper's eyes. "You can't really blame Alex. She's only just a kid. She didn't know what she was doing."  
Alex felt rage pulse through her body when her boyfriend called her a "kid". She wasn't a kid! _I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much! _She kept her beak shut though, knowing whatever she could possibly say now would only make things worse.

She glanced up just in time to see Skipper glare at Kowalski. "She's old enough to realize what she's doing, Kowalski!" he snapped, then he sighed and added," But what's done is done. All that matter's is getting these two back to normal." He pointed to the Youtubers as he said that.

Alex just realize that Ken and Felix had waddled up, watching the screen in front of them. Then Felix stepped forward and said to Skipper," Actually can we stay here a day or two?"

The leader narrowed his eyes at the Swedish Youtuber. "Why?" he demanded.

Alex noticed Ken looked equally surprised. Fear started creeping up her spine when thoughts entered her mind: _Did Felix want to study us as much as he could so he could tell the bros about us? Or maybe he just wanted to go straight to the media!_

She watched the Youtuber suspiciously, knowing her father was doing the same thing.

However, Felix shrugged calmly. "It's not everyday you turn into something different," he explained, examining his flippers. "I just want to explore this new world. I want to talk to all the zoo animals. I want to savor this experience!" Ken seemed to be think about what his friend said, then he nodded in agreement.

Alex turned to her father, not surprised to see him shaking his head. "No way," he said. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but we can't let anyone know who you really are."

"And we definitely can't let Alice see you," Kowalski added.

"Alice?" echoed Felix. "The zookeeper?"

Private waddled up, stopped beside his leader and turning to the Youtubers. "You know her?" he asked.

They nodded. "We met her when we first came to the zoo," Felix explained.

"She wasn't a big help through," Ken sighed. "All she said was not to feed the animals and then gave us a map. We didn't see her again. Some employee." He shrugged as if to say whatever.

Rico nodded in agreement, while Private just said," That's Alice for ya."

Skipper took a step toward the Youtubers. "The sooner we get you back to normal the better," he told them sternly. "I don't need a couple of people from the internet coming in threatening my whole operation." Felix opened his beak to say something, but a glare from Skipper made him shut it with a snap. "Now Kowalski is going to began working on something that will turn you back to normal." He turned to his strategist. "Right Kowalski?"

Before the tall penguin could reply, Alex heard something from up above. She looked up just in time to see the fishbowl being pushed away and the lemurs jumped down into the lair. She blinked as Julien walked over to Skipper, wrapping his ring tail around the penguin and laughing.

"Hello, silly penguin," the king lemur said, flicking the leader on the beak.

Maurice and Mort stood beside the ladder, clearly waiting for their king to tell them to do something.

Skipper pushed Julien off him, glaring at the taller animal. "What the hell are you doing here, Ringtail?" he demanded.

Alex suddenly felt something push against her. She glanced sideways and saw Felix. "Who's the squirrel?" he asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"He's not a squirrel," she laughed. "He's a lemur."

"What's with the weird looking hat on his head?" Ken asked from the other side of her.

"That's his crown. He's the king of lemurs," Alex explained. "Skipper and the others don't see him as a king. Really the only ones who do is Maurice and Mort." She pointed to the two lemurs still standing beside the ladder. "He's my king though," she added quickly in case the lemur overheard her. "I'm an extra subject if he ever needs someone else to do things for him." She shifted her feet on the ground in embarrassment, before looking up at her father and the lemur king.

"I came here to get Alex," Julien explained, pointing to the penguin, but keeping his eyes on Skipper. "We are gonna have a party and I am gonna be needing _all _my subjects." The lemur looked at the lead penguin as if he dared him to object.

Skipper glared up at the king, then rolled his eyes. Alex knew he wanted to explode every time Julien said that Alex was his subject, and she was surprised that he looked very calm as he walked over to his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Ringtail," he said, not really sounding sorry though. "But Alex is going have to miss your party. She's gonna be showing these new penguins around the zoo."

Alex looked at her father in surprised. "Really?"

Sighing, Skipper nodded. "Yes."

She knew he was only allowing her to show the Youtubers the zoo to keep her away from Julien's party, but she didn't really care. She was gonna show Ken and Felix the zoo alone!

Although what her dad said next crushed her excitement.

"Private's gonna with you though."

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Private asked once they had left the penguin habitat behind and started walking throughout the zoo. Alex watched as he looked over the map Kowalski had gave him, but she could see that he kept getting confused. She was about to offer her help when suddenly Felix snatched it from the British penguin.

He looked at it for a moment, then exclaimed," The alligator habitat! Let's go there first!" He lowered the map and looked hopefully at the two penguins. "We were headed over there til...You know this happened..." He lifted his flipper and pointed at his beak. Then he shrugged, laughter in his eyes, and handed the map back to Private.

Even though they didn't seem upset about it too much, Alex still felt horrible. She didn't mean to turn them into penguins. She mentally slapped herself and silently cussed at herself as they walked on with her head down. She walked a little behind everyone, but she was listening as Private replied to the Swedish Youtuber.

"Alright then, let's go to Roger's first," he agreed and turned his feet in that direction.

They walked in silence for a little bit, but then Alex felt someone beside her and Ken asked," Are you okay?"

Alex sighed. "I really am sorry for what I did," she murmured, glancing up at him without lifting her head. "I wanted to meet you, but I didn't mean to meet you this way!"

It wasn't Ken who replied though; it was Felix. "We don't blame you," he said, his voice soft. "It could happen to anyone!" His words comfort her, even if she still feel a little guilty about what she did.

She nodded and continued to walk behind Private, who was in the lead. Alex glanced around, noticing that they were close to Roger's habitat. She soon spotted the wall that separated the animal and the rest of the zoo. The penguins waddled to it. Alex and Private did flips into the air, landing on the wall. Alex glanced down at the two Youtubers, who were looking up at them with huge eyes.

"That still amazes me every time!" Felix exclaimed. He jumped into the air and grabbed onto the edge of the wall. He pulled himself the rest of the way up, and Alex smiled at him, glad she was able to impress him. Ken soon joined them on the wall as well.

All the animal looked into the habitat. Alex didn't see the alligator at first, and thought maybe he was under the water. Just as she thought that, something surfaced and she instantly recognized it as Roger. She waddled over the wall until she came to a part of the habitat that the sand met with the wall, and she jumped down.

"Hey, Roger!" she called to the large animal.

The alligator spun around, and he started swimming over to her. She could see the Youtubers and Private still standing on the wall. She was confused to see fear in Felix's and Ken's eyes, but then she remembered that they didn't know Roger. There was no way they knew he was harmless. She waved to Private, and he jumped into the habitat.

By this time, Roger was near Alex. "Hello, Alex," he said, smiling. "How are you doing this evening?"

Alex smiled back. "I'm fine," she replied. "How are you?"

Private appeared beside her. "Hey, Roger," he said before the alligator could reply to Alex.

"Oh, hello, Private," he said, climbing out of the water and shaking himself off. Private and Alex jumped to avoid getting strayed. "What beings you two to my habitat?"

"We are showing two new friends of ours around the zoo," Private answered, pointing to the Youtubers on the wall.

Roger turned to look at them, and when he did this, Felix scream, pushing Ken in front of him. Ken lost his balance on the wall and fell into the water. The southern Youtuber kicked and scream as he tried to climb back out of the habitat as Felix stared wide, scared eyes at him.

"What's wrong with them?" Roger asked, turning back to Alex and Private.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, clearing her throat. "Uh they are new here," she stammered. "They don't know yet that you are friendly. I'll get them," she added as she jumped into the water and swam to Ken, who was still freaking out and trying to climb the wall.

When she tried to grab onto Ken, he kicked her in the face. She shook her head, ignoring the buzzing sound that was ringing in her ears, and wrapped her flipper around his stomach. He turned frightened eyes on her.

"It's okay," she soothed. "Roger won't hurt a fly. Come and meet him."

"But it's alligator!" Ken screamed, trying to get away from Alex, but she had a firm grip on him, and she was thankful that he finally calmed down.

"He's really nice though," she tried again, hoping this time that he'll listen to reason. She glanced up and saw Felix looking down with huge eyes. She felt frustration rising in her, but she pushed it down, remaining herself that they were new here and didn't know anyone yet.

She manged to calm the two penguins down, and Felix jumped into the water to jump them. They swam to the sand where Private and Roger were waiting for them, clearly uncomfortable with how the Youtubers were acting toward the alligator.

Once on the sand, Felix eyed Roger, before murmuring," I'm sorry about that. We didn't mean to offend you or anything. We are just new around here."

Alex sighed when she noticed that Felix and Ken still tried to keep some distance from the large animal like they didn't really believe he was friendly. She tried to distract Roger before he could notice this though.

"So, Roger," she began," this is Felix and Ken. They are gonna stay here a couple of days."

"Really?" the alligator asked. He turned and smiled at the two penguins. "Well welcome to the zoo, and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Alex was relieved to see that the two were finally relaxing. "Thanks," Felix said, smiling back at the alligator, while Ken nodded his thanks.

"Well, I think we should get going," Private spoke up, looking over the map again. "We have a lot of animals to meet before it gets dark." Alex saw his eyes narrow as he tried to make heads and tails of the map. She swallowed a laugh as she offered her help. "Yes please," he said as he handed her the piece of paper.

She glanced at it. "How about we go to Burt's habitat?" she suggested, looking up from the map at Private. He was nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

They said their good-byes to Roger and jumped out of his habitat. Alex had to help Ken up the wall, and she was about to help Felix, but when she turned around she saw a flash of black-and-white, and then the Swedish Youtuber was beside her on the wall, staring at her with excited eyes.

"I actually made it without falling into the water!" Felix exclaimed.

Alex smiled. "That's great!" she replied. She glanced down at the other two penguins; they had jumped off the wall just has Felix appeared next to Alex. She joined them on the ground, closely followed by Felix. Then they began to walk to the elephant's habitat.

* * *

"And lastly," Private announced as he stopped in front of the habitat," this is where Marlene lives." He jumped onto the wall and looked into the environment. Alex and Private had agreed to leave Marlene to the last so they could stick around a little longer.

"This is the otter habitat, isn't it?" Felix asked as he and Ken followed Alex to the wall. The three penguins joined Private on it and looked around.

"That's right," Alex replied, nodding. "Did you see it when you were at the zoo earlier before we met?"

"Yep." Ken turned his eyes to the slide; Alex followed his gaze and saw the otter waving to them before hopping in the air, doing a couple of flips, and going down the slide. She landed in the water, and when she surfaced she swam to the wall, calling a greeting.

She climbed onto the wall beside them.

"Hey, Marlene," Private greeted the otter. "We wanted to introduced you to two friends of ours." He pointed to the Youtubers, telling Marlene their names. "They are only gonna be here for a few days."

Marlene turned to the two penguins, smiling at them. "Hello there. I'm Marlene."

Felix and Ken smiled back at her.

"So," Marlene started, turning back to Private," this is what you've been doing all day? Where's Skipper and the others?" She looked around as if she expected to see the leader come our of behind a building or something.

Private exchanged a glance with Alex; Alex knew Skipper was close with Marlene, but she didn't think that he would like it if they told her the truth about these two new penguins.

"They are back in HQ," she replied. "He gave the team the day off since we had to show these penguins around the zoo." She didn't tell her a lie, she realize. They did show Felix and Ken the zoo, and the penguins were taking a break from their usual stuff.

She saw Private glance up at the sky, and when she followed his gaze, she realize that the sun was beginning to set. "We should be getting back," Private said, voicing Alex's thoughts. He said a quick goodbye to Marlene, before jumping off the wall. Alex and the Youtubers followed him, waving to Marlene, who called out a farewell before turning back to her habitat and disappearing over the wall.

As they walked back to the penguins habitat, Private in the lead, Felix ran to catch up to Alex. "So that was fun!" he said, smiling at the female penguin.

"It sure was!" Ken agreed. "Everyone is so nice!"

Alex murmured an agreement, but she silently told herself that Joey and the gorillas could be nicer. She didn't say anything out loud though. She didn't want to ruin the Youtubers fun. Alex watched as they look about them, glad that they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Then she was distracted by music, and when she looked up she found herself in front of the lemur habitat. She craned her neck to see past the wall and onto the tall stone platform. She sighed longingly when she saw the lemur king dancing with his two subjects. Alex wanted nothing more than to be up there with them, joining in on their party. She didn't understand why her dad didn't let her just be happy and let her spend one day with King Julien as his subject.

_I made a promise to him, _she thought._ I always keep my promise! Skipper won't let me keep this one though..._

Suddenly Ken was beside her, and she saw his eyes were glued to the lemur party too. He didn't say anything, but she could see that he wanted to know why she wanted to be with them so much.

She sighed and turned away from the habitat. She could hear Ken catching up with her, but she want to tell him the whole story of her promising the king to always be his loyal subject. She didn't even think it matters anymore, thanks to Skipper. He makes sure that the lemur king has nothing to do with his daughter.

Soon the penguin habitat came into sight, and Alex saw that Private and Felix was waiting for the others by the gates. She dropped to her stomach and slid to her friends, hopping to her feet when she got to them. Ken was right behind her. Alex noticed that by this time the sun had gone down, and the lamp posts lights started coming on.

All the penguins jumped over the gates–Ken and Felix making the jump without Alex having to help them–and Private pushed the fishbowl aside. They all hopped down the hole, and when Alex landed neatly in front of the bunks, she looked around. She was confused at first when she didn't see anyone.

Then Kowalski's lab door open and her father waddled out. He had an annoyed look on his face, and Alex wondered what was going on. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kowalski says it might be longer than he thought before he can have a functioning machine to get them back to normal." Skipper rolled his eyes. "That's just what I need. What if they spill one of our secrets once they are turned back into humans?" His eyes suddenly went huge as he turned to his daughter. "And did one of the animals notice anything off about them? I don't need them knowing what we did to two humans."

Alex shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. She glanced at Ken and Felix, who was talking to Private on the other side of the lair. "But I don't think they will tell anyone about our secrets. Just to be on the safe side though, we can ask them not to."

Skipper stared at her for a long moment. "I'm just trying to protect my team," he murmured, then he sighed and added," Try talking to them tomorrow and tell them that what we do is not suppose to be knew by humans." He looked around the HQ. "It's bedtime now."

When he said that, the door to Kowalski's lab open, and the tall penguin and Rico waddled out, closing the door behind them. Private followed them and Skipper to the bunks. Alex walked over to the Youtubers and said," Skipper and the others have bunks to sleep on, and I'm crushing on the couch. I could lay out some blankets for you on the floor though?"

Ken nodded. "Thanks."

After Alex had laid out blankets for Felix and Ken, and gave them a couple of pillows, she waddled over to the couch, laying down. She closed her eyes. She had trouble sleeping at first, but when she finally went to sleep, she dreamed about being King Julien's subject and always going to his parties. Her dreams where the only place she could escape Skipper's temper and where she could keep her promise to the king.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

When she saw a human coming straight to her, Alex quickly ducked behind a building and tried to calm her breathing. She glanced at the two penguins who was hiding under a table a few feet away; she started waving her flippers to tell them that it wasn't safe to come out yet. However, the Youtubers just stared at her with confused eyes and their heads a little to the right. She saw Ken mouth something, but she didn't understand.

Sighing, she made sure the coast was clear and slid on her belly to the two penguins. "Okay when I do this," she said, waving her flippers back and forth in front of her," It means it's not safe to cross. When I do this," she added, flicked the tip of her flipper toward her," it mean it's safe. Got it?"

Felix and Ken nodded.

"Good," Alex said as she turned and was about to drop to her stomach again, but Ken stopped her.

"Why couldn't we stay in the lair like Skipper told us to?" he asked. "I don't think he'll like us out here when the zoo is open, especially since we had to sneak out." He looked down and shifted his feet as if he wasn't uncomfortable lying to the lead penguin.

Alex, however, tried not to think about her father. It was the next day, and after Skipper and his team had left to entertain the humans, Alex had suggested they go on a little adventure. This was the only chance she had to spend with the two famous people, and she wanted to make it memorable. She wanted to take them to the park, and maybe get them some snow cones and just spend time with them.

"I want to take you to the park," she finally replied. "I'll make sure no human sees us." She was about to run back to her hiding place when she sure nobody was near, when suddenly Felix pushed past her and ran into the open.

She growled under her breath and ran after him, grabbing onto his shoulder before a human could see him. She dragged him back under the table and demanded," Why did you do that?"

The Swedish youtuber didn't answer her right away though. He glanced around, wide eyed. "I swore I just saw him," he murmured. "I'm not gonna crazy."

"What are you talking about, Felix?" Ken asked, turning to his friend, before he looked around, but Alex could see that he had no idea what Felix was talking about. Alex didn't know what he meant either.

Felix then turned back to his friend and said," It's Cry. I'm pretty sure I just saw him." His eyes looked around the area, but before he could run out again, Alex put her flipper on his shoulder. He turned to her. "I know we can't be seen, but we have to try to get Cry's attention somehow and try to tell him that we got turned into penguins."

"We can't, Felix." Alex turned to Ken in surprised when she heard the sadness in his voice. "I wish we could try to get in touch with him, but I don't think Skipper will like it." He shook his head, looking at it the crowd, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "Oh! There he is!"

Alex turned to where Ken was pointing to a boy; she couldn't see his face well enough, and he blended in the crowd, soon disappearing again. Felix looked like he wanted to run out after his friend, but Ken stepped out in front of him, shaking his head. Sighing, Felix nodded, but Alex could see that his eyes tried to find Cry again. She couldn't see the boy anymore though.

"He must be here to meet us," Ken murmured. "Remember, Felix? We left him a message on his phone, telling him to us at the zoo today."

Felix nodded. "When we turn back into humans, we need to explain to him what happened."

Fear shot through Alex when she heard the Swedish youtuber. She turned to them. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you," she began, glancing to make sure nobody was around.

"Okay." There was worry in Felix's voice. "What is it?"

Instead of replying right away, she gesture to them that it was clear for them to follow her, and she slid on her belly to the building she was hiding behind earlier. She turned around to see the Youtubers following her. When they got to her, she explained," You can't tell anyone about your experience as penguins when you turn back into humans."

Ken and Felix stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Felix complained.

"Because," Alex began, looking around and making sure no human was around," what we do is not suppose to be knew by humans." She glanced at the Youtubers. "Skipper is afraid if someone finds out about us, they will catch us and experiment on us." She sighed and slid to a nearby garbage can.

She glanced behind her and saw the other two following her, making it into hiding just as a lady walked by. Alex sighed with relief and looked around, glad see that the gates were close now.

"Why would they experiment on you?" Felix asked.

Alex sighed and turned to him. "If the humans found out about our lair and that there's a very smart penguin able to invent stuff, they are gonna experiment on us to learn our secrets." She turned back around to make sure no human was about. "That's why Skipper doesn't like this whole thing. He thinks as soon as you two get turn back into humans, him and his team will be caught."

"Well that's not gonna happen." She turned to Ken hopefully as he continued. "We promise to keep your secret. Right, Felix?"

The Swedish youtuber nodded. "Of course. I can't let my friends be experiment on."

Alex was relieved that they seemed to understand, but instead of saying anything else about the subject, she said," Okay, the gates are right over there. Then we can walk through the park no problem." She glanced around once more and then singled to them to tell them that it was clear, before sliding on her belly toward the gates.

However, before they could get to the gates, Alex heard someone scream. She skid to a halt, causing the two penguins to crush into her. She looked up with wide eyes at the human in front of her, not sure where she had came from. She had looked to make sure the coast was clear, and she didn't see anyone.

"Quick!" Alex exclaimed. "Back!"

She pushed Ken and Felix back where they had came from, but suddenly it seemed like the whole area was crawling with humans. She could see that the Youtubers were beginning to freak out, but before she could calm them down, she spotted the zookeeper.

"Alice!" she screamed, looking from side to side, trying to think of somewhere to go. She couldn't think straight, because all the humans were crowding her, and the two penguins beside her were freaking out, obviously wanting her to try to save them. It was then that she realize that Alice was holding three cages. _Oh no! _she thought, trying to stay calm for her friends' sake.

When she could finally think straight, it was too late. Alice was already towering over them and was locking them in the cages. Alex couldn't bring herself to glance at Ken or Felix as Alice carried them away toward her office. She sighed and laid down in her cage, wondering, _What is she going to do with us?_

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

The leader of the penguins watched as Private waddled across their island, entertaining the humans as they stood around the habitat. Skipper was proud to see the young member of the team working hard to earn the people's attention. As he watched, Private jumped into the water and started swimming around, kicking his feet. He did this for a few moments, before doing a back flip onto the platform, spraying water into the air and the droplets sparkled in the daylight.

"Awww!" the humans surrounding the penguins' environment exclaimed, before they started throwing fish to the flightless birds.

Skipper reached out and caught a fish in his flipper. He swallowed it with one gulp, and then turned to Private, saying," Nice job, young private."

"Thank you, Skippah!" The young bird's eyes lit up as if he was happy that his leader was happy with his performance. He picked up a fish and swallowed it in one bite. He turned in surprised when Rico came running over and started gulping down fish without ever seeming to be full.

The leader watched as Kowalski joined his friends, a thoughtful look on his face. Skipper wondered what he was thinking, but before he could ask him, the strategist seemed to tell him what was on his mind. "Do you think I should be down there, working on getting those two back to normal?"

Skipper nodded slowly. "Okay." He turned to the other teammates. "Private. Rico." The two penguins looked up from the fish, a tail hanging out of Rico's mouth, but he suck it in his mouth as he and Private ran to their commanding officer. "Distract the humans so Kowalski can sneak down stairs."

The two nodded and ran to the edge of the island, waddling in a line. Instantly all eyes went to them, and Kowalski walked to the fishbowl, pushing it away and disappearing in the hole. The bowl was pushed back to hide the hole. Skipper stared at the hatch for a moment, before turning back to his teammates, leaning down to grab another fish.

He let his eyes scan the crowd around his habitat as he swallowed the fish. It was then that he saw something that confused him. He ran to the edge of the platform, pushing Private and Rico aside as he stared at the zookeeper walking by. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was holding three cages. Then he saw what was in the cages.

_She's captured Alex!_

He turned back to his team, ordering," We have to save her before she does something to her!" He was aware that his voice was raising in panic, but he was afraid for his daughter. He didn't have time to be mad at her for sneaking out of the HQ; he would have to get on to her for that later.

"But Skippah," Private started as he took a step toward his leader," we can't do anything with these humans watching us."

Skipper growled under his breath, knowing the young penguin was right. He rubbed under his beak as he walked to the fishbowl, thinking Kowalski would have an idea. "Distract them," he ordered, and when Private and Rico got the humans attention again, Skipper pushed the fishbowl aside and started climbing down the ladder, making sure to put the bowl back in place before letting go of the ladder. He landed in front of the bunks and called to the smart penguin.

Within heartbeats, Kowalski's lab door opened and he came waddling out, asking," Yes, sir?" He looked around the lair before Skipper had time to tell him what was going on. "I guess Alex must have left with the other two." He shrugged and turned back to his leader. "Did you need something?"

Skipper crossed his flippers on his chest. "Yes," he replied, trying to stay calm, knowing that freaking out won't solve anything. "Alice has caught Alex and the other two. We need to save them. Do you have any options?"

But Kowalski had stopped listening to his leader. He was staring wide eyed at his leader while he started breathing heavily. Skipper slapped him before he could freak out anymore. "Calm down, Kowalski," he ordered. "Now listen," he went on, grabbing his shoulder," I'm going to go rescue them, while you stay here and work on getting that machine working, so we can get them back to normal. We need everything back to normal before our whole operation is ruin! Private and Rico are gonna stay up there and entertain the humans. Got it?" He let go of the tall penguin and looked at him. He was glad when Kowalski nodded.

"Good." He turned to leave, but he stopped when Kowalski called him back.

"Please bring Alex back safe," he whispered. He looked at his leader for a moment, but he disappeared back in his lab before Skipper could say anything.

Skipper stared at the door for a moment, watching as it closed. Then he promised in his head, _Of course I'll bring her back safe._

Once he was back on the island, Skipper waddled to Private and told him his plan. The young penguin nodded and told him that he can count on him, and with that said, Private and Rico got the humans attention once more while Skipper dived into the water. He swam to the edge of the pool, looking over his shoulder to make sure no human was watching him, before flipping out of the water and dashing behind a garbage can.

He looked around and slid on his belly toward Alice's office, keeping an eye out for humans. He jumped to his feet when he got to the building he knew the human would be in. He slid on his belly through the door and jumped into the trash can. He pocked his head up, but made sure he was still hidden as he listen to the zookeeper talk on the phone.

"Really?" she was saying. "You say they can take them? What was the zoo called? The New Orleans Zoo? Okay, I'll call them." Skipper heard her hang up the phone.

Skipper growled under his breath, making a vow that he had to save his daughter before she was transported away. He ducked in the can when Alice walked out the door. When she was gone, Skipper jumped out of the trash can and slid over to the table where the three cages were. As soon as Alex saw her father, she jumped to her feet.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "You got to get us out of here!"

Skipper nodded and walked to the cage his daughter was in. He looked it over, trying to decided how get them out of it. Then he looked out his flipper, wondering if he could use it to unlock the cages. He picked up the lock and pushed his flipper in it, wriggling it all around and smiling when he heard a clicking sound. He felt satisfaction when the lock fell on the table.

His daughter opened the door and hugged Skipper tightly, murmuring," Thank you! I'm so sorry I left without your permission!"

Skipper decided that this was not the time to get mad at her and that he would yell at her later, so he waved the apology away. "Come on, let's get the other two out of here and fast," he said as he dashed over to Felix's cage. The Swedish youtuber was staring at Skipper with wide eyes as he slipped his flipper in the lock and it fell to the table. He hopped out of the cage.

The lead penguin turned to see that Alex had rescued Ken, but he didn't have time to feel proud of his daughter. A scream coming from the entrance made every penguin turn around to see the zookeeper staring at them with wide eyes.

_Oh no! Alice!_

"Run!" he yelled to everyone as he jumped off the table and slid on his belly to the door. He didn't have time to look back to see if the others were behind him, but he could hear Felix freaking out and saying that they were going to get caught again. Skipper wanted to tell him that that wasn't going to happen, but he couldn't stop. He knew Alice was right behind them. They had to keep running so the zookeeper wouldn't catch them.

Without thinking he ordered everyone over the wall and he stepped back to make sure they all made it. Once Ken had stumbled over, Skipper followed him, looking around and thankful to see that they were all here. Then he sighed and looked around as he muttered," Great, now we are in the lemur habitat."

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

Trying to calm his racing heart, Felix glanced around. They were hiding behind a bounce-house, and he could see a pedestal that seemed to have some kind of chair on it. He turned to Skipper when he heard the leader say they were in the lemur habitat. He expected to see one of the creatures to come out and question what they were doing here; none of them came out though and he was starting to wonder where they were. Then he looked closer at the platform and could see three tails moving from side to side. He could also hear the faint sound of music.

_ Are__ they dancing?_

He turned back to his friends when he realize that the lemurs hadn't noticed they were in their home. Felix noticed that Skipper was trying to listen to what was going on over the wall. He gently push past Alex and Ken, and he stopped beside the flat-headed penguin, trying to listen as well. Although he couldn't hear anything.

"What can you–"he tried to ask, but Skipper covered his beak, glaring at him. Just then the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the wall. Felix stared wide eyed at Skipper as the leader stepped back from him and looked up at the zookeeper who was just visible over the wall.

"Now were did they go?" she growled, glancing around.

Skipper gestured to everyone to get against the wall, and they did. Felix found it hard to breathe as he waited for the human to do something.

Then he heard Alice sigh and murmured," Whatever. I don't care." And with that, the footsteps started up again, slowly getting fainter and then vanishing.

Still it was awhile until Felix let out a sigh of relief and turned to Skipper, who was looking up at the wall. "Let's be thankful that Alice isn't good at her job," he murmured. Everyone murmured an agreement.

"What are you all doing in my kingdom?"

All the penguins spun around, and Felix found himself staring at the ring tail lemur who had came by the penguin habitat the day before. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at the penguins with his eyebrow raised as he leaned backwards a little.

Alex took a step forward as if she was about to say something, but before she could, Skipper pushed her back, knocking her into Ken, who saved her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry for just barging in on you, Ringtail," the lead penguin said. "But we had an emergency. We had nowhere else to go."

The lemur suddenly looked interested as he uncrossed his arms and leaner closer to Skipper. "What kind of emergency?"

Skipper glared at the ring tail lemur. "That's classified information," he said, pushing the taller animal away. "Now we are leaving." He jumped on the wall, but within heartbeats he fell back onto the ground and sighed.

"What's wrong, dad?" Alex asked, walking to him.

"We have to wait til the zoo closes before we leave," the leader explained, sounding really annoyed about that. "There's too many humans around."

Felix and Ken exchanged glances. Then Ken took a step forward and asked," When will you be able to get us back to normal?"

"As soon as possible," Skipper promised. "Kowalski is working on it as we speak. I'm hoping by the time we get back he will be done with it. I just want all of this to be over with." He sighed and sat down.

_You and me both, _Felix thought as he sat down as well. _I'm sure the bros are wondering where I am._

He watched the tall lemur studied them, noticing he kept his eye on Alex the most. Then he remember her telling them that he was a king and she was his subject, but Skipper doesn't like her being ordered around be the lemur. Felix watched the animals for a while, curious as the lemur walk over to Alex and started talking to her.

"I missed you at my party last night," the king remarked, staring down at her as if he blamed her for her absence.

Alex hung her head and stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry, my king," she murmured.

Skipper jumped to his feet and stormed over, pushing the lemur away from his daughter. "Stop treating her like one of your subjects!" he yelled.

Anger flashed in the lemur's eyes as he faced Skipper. "She made a promise to me to be mysubject," he told him. "And why shouldn't she be my subject? I'm the king and can have whoever I want as a subject!"

The penguin opened his mouth to reply, but Alex stepped in between them. "Please stop," she pleaded.

Skipper and the lemur glared at each other for a moment longer, before Skipper grabbed his daughter's flipper and started dragging her toward the wall. "We are leaving now!"

"But I thought you wanted to wait til all the humans left," Alex protested.

"I just want to get away from _him." _Skipper glared at the lemur before jumping over the wall, still dragging his daughter.

Felix and Ken exchanged a glance, not sure what to do. They turned to the king and saw that he was staring after the penguins with wide eyes. Then he growled under his breath and spun around, storming away without even saying anything to the youtubers.

"I guess we should follow Skipper and Alex," murmured Ken, and Felix nodded.

They jumped over the wall, instantly hiding behind a garbage can. Felix looked out and saw the penguins' habitat in front of them. He watched as Skipper and Alex jumped through the hatch into the lair. After they made sure nobody was watching them, they dashed to the habitat and dived into the water.

Once on the island, Felix glanced around, and saw Private and Rico entertaining the humans. Not wanting to bother them, the Swedish youtuber waddled over to the fishbowl and pushed it aside. He started climbing down the ladder and hopped off the bunk, watching as Ken followed him and put the bowl back in place.

He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He walked to the open door and looked inside. He saw Skipper talking to the tall penguin. He joined the two and noticed that Ken was right behind him.

"So, Kowalski," the leader was saying," is the machine working yet?" He sounded annoyed and tired.

Kowalski was messing with a bunch of objects on the table, and Felix could see a box looking thing beside him. "Almost," he murmured. "I just need to do a few things." He picked up a screw and put in the box, before looking over it again. "Just give me a little bit more time and it should be done."

Skipper nodded. "Just hurry up. I want all of this to be over with." He walked out of the lab, ordering the youtubers to following him. Felix didn't like taking orders from him, but he just shrugged and followed him with Ken right behind him.

Once they got to the main room, Felix looked around and saw Alex sitting in front of the T.V. He walked over to her and asked," What are you watching?"

She glanced up at him and shrugged as she turned back to the T.V. "Just some action movie about a car race," she replied.

Felix sat beside her, and he looked up when he heard footsteps. Ken was walking over to joined them. He sat down on the other side of Alex, and they all watched the movie. Felix wasn't sure how much time went by nor how many cars exploded on the movie until finally Kowalski's lab door opened and the tall penguin ran out.

Felix turned to watch as Kowalski ran to his leader, exclaiming," I'm finally done with it!"

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar! I only own Alex and the idea for this story!**

* * *

The penguins walked in the park, and Alex found herself glancing around even though she knew there wasn't any humans about since the zoo was closed. She still felt uncomfortable and like someone could come out of nowhere ever since Alice had caught her. She sighed, not believing she was so stupid and reckless just so she could spend time with the youtubers! Her father would never do such a thing. She felt like she really disappointed him, and she hated doing that.

Now it was after zoo hours, and the penguins were heading far into the park where nobody be able to spy on them. Kowalski had managed to create a machine that he said will turn the two penguins back into humans; Alex didn't want to doubt her boyfriend, but she silently hoped that it would work without blowing up.

She glanced beside her and saw Felix looking around the trees. She wondered if he was excited about being turned back into a human. She looked at Ken on the other side of her, noticing that he was talking quietly to Private.

"It was really nice meeting you," the small penguin was saying, smiling up at Ken.

Ken laughed and wrapped his flipper around him. "You too!" he said as he let go of Private.

Private's smile got bigger. "I'll be sure to watch your videos." He glanced over to Felix. "Yours too!"

The youtubers' eyes sparkle as they thanked the young penguin.

Alex couldn't help but giggle. She was happy that Private said that; he could watch their videos with her. She had been wanting to ask one of the team to watch them with him, but she wasn't sure if they would like it.

Finally the penguins came to a halt, and Skipper turned to the rest of the them. He pointed to Kowalski and said," Okay, let's get this over with. I want these penguins turned back into humans now!"

"Yes, sir." Kowalski took out his machine: a box that had three box buttons on it and antennas on either side of it. It looked just like the one that turned them into penguins, so Alex hoped it'd turn them into humans. "Which button did you press before, honey?" he asked, turning to Alex.

The female penguin waddled to her boyfriend and looked at where the buttons where. She pointed to the button in the middle, and Kowalski nodded as if lost in thought as he rubbed the bottom of his beak and looked at his invention.

"Okay, uh, I think I got it," the tall penguin murmured as he pointed the invention to Felix and Ken.

"Hold on, hold on," Felix said, holding up his flipper and taking a step away from Kowalski.

Ken glanced around uncertainly.

"What's the problem, human?" Skipper asked as he folded his flippers on his chest.

Felix shifted his feet on the ground. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Of course," Kowalski replied. "I made it. Now hold still." He pointed at them again.

"Hold on. Can we say goodbye first?" Ken asked.

Skipper sighed. "Fine."

Felix and Ken turned to Rico, but the psycho bird glared at them. "What?" Felix asked. Rico didn't answer though; instead he just give him a curt nod and step back as the two penguins turn to say their goodbyes to the next penguin.

"I'm gonna miss you," Private said as he looked up at the two youtubers. Ken and Felix smiled, and hugged the young penguin, murmuring a bye to him.

Then they turned to Skipper and Kowalski, but before they could say anything, Skipper snapped," Can we wrap this up? I just want to hurry up and get this over with."

"But why?" Felix asked.

Alex winced when she saw anger flashed in her father's eyes. "I'm trying to protect my team," he said, folding his arms on his chest again. "As long as you two are the way you are my team are in danger in being discovered and I can't let that happen, so you need to go...now!"

Felix and Ken sighed, but nodded as if they finally found out it was useless to argue with Skipper. "Okay, we're going," Felix said. "But first," he added after a moment, turning to Alex," thank you for finding us and turning us into penguins."

Alex stared wide eyed at him. "What?" she asked. "You mean you really enjoyed yourselves?"

Ken nodded. "Yep. It was really fun."

The female penguin smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."

Felix hugged her and when he let go of her he said," Thanks for being a bro, and I hope you always will be one."

Alex nodded. "Of course." She took a step back as Felix and Ken walked over to Kowalski again.

The tall penguin looked at the youtubers. "Okay, are you ready now?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. After they nodded, Kowalski pointed his invention to the two penguins and pressed the button on the right side, but nothing happened. He stretched his head and looked at his machine.

"Kowalski?" questioned Skipper.

"Maybe the other button will work?" Kowalski guessed as he pressed it, and then a blue light shot from the invention.

Just as the blue light hit the youtubers, Skipper started waving his flippers in front of his face and said," I didn't see anything!"

Alex covered her eyes til the light died down, and when she was able to see again, she blinked up at two humans she instantly recognized as Felix and Ken. They smiled down at the penguins and waved, but before she could do anything, Skipper started dragging her away, calling to his team. They started toward the zoo. She glanced over her shoulder at the two youtubers and saw that they were staring after the penguins.

She watched as Felix took a step toward them, and she came to a halt, waiting for the Swedish youtuber to walk to her, but Ken stop him and murmured something to him. They were too far away for her to hear though, and a heartbeat later they turned, beginning to walk toward the city.

"It's for the best, sweetie."

Alex spun around in surprised when she heard Kowalski's voice, but she relaxed as the penguin wrapped his flipper around her. "I know they had to go back to their own lives," she murmured. "I always knew they would go back, but I thought it was really awesome meeting them."

Kowalski smiled. "So what is their videos about?" he asked as they began walking again.

"Mainly gaming," Alex murmuring, glancing away from him. "I don't think you'd like them..."

She felt him intertwine his flipper with hers. "I could give them a try." He smiled down at her.

Then they continued to walk to the zoo without talking. Alex glanced once more in the direction of the city, wondering if they will ever see Felix or Ken again.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**

**The End!**

**Yep, I ran out of ideas, so I end it here, I hope it's not bad...**

**Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
